As known, such a type of explosives is a significant threat to vehicles (and of course, to their passengers) circulating on roads or runways to be secured, as they detonate as a function of the heat being emitted by hot sources from these vehicles, such as the engine, the exhausting line and other systems or devices able to heat upon the operation thereof, and being detected by temperature sensitive infrared sensors and associated with such explosives for detonating them.
Moreover, as such explosives are most often laid on ground or partially or completely buried on the verges of roads covered by vehicles, they are not inevitably detected and detonated by the mine-clearing vehicles generally adapted for securing the road itself they follow and less the verges thereof. Moreover, taking into account false alarms occurring from the different and numerous systems for remotely detecting mines and improvised explosive devices, it is not technically possible to detect all the explosives located aside the road even located at some meters from the latter.
In order to more efficiently fighting against such explosives provided with a detection infrared sensor, the document JP 2007183065 discloses a device for destroying mines with triggering infrared sensor, consisting in a pilotless rolling vehicle, provided with a thermal source and thus operating as a decoy for the mine infrared sensor, said mine exploding upon the passage of the pilotless vehicle through triggering its sensor being decoyed by the thermal source. Afterwards, the vehicles can continue their progression wholly safely at least as far as such a type of explosives is concerned.
However, the efficiency of such a destruction vehicle is not total with respect to such explosives, as the infrared sensors might have variable operating thermal ranges. Furthermore, such a vehicle and the thermal source thereof are most often destroyed and made unusable, so that their use is particularly expensive.
The aim of the present method, system and device is to overcome such drawbacks and relates to a device for detonating explosives of the above described type, the design of which enables to act as a decoy on every explosive activated by a thermal sensor while being technically simple to manufacture.